Awkward Meetings
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: An awkward meeting between Remus, Sirius and Sirius's girlfrined and Remus's daughter, who both share the same name.


**Hello everyone, it is me again, Jabberwocky. XD This is a one shot that I have written for Jamberine. It includes my OC from my story Secrets. I hope you all enjoy.**

Awkward Meetings

Remus groaned as he went through his wardrobe again, Sirius was bringing his girlfriend around for dinner and he had told Remus straight out that he 'Was not allowed to look like a washed up werewolf.'

Sadly that is all he felt like.

He looked over at Anne who was sitting on his bed wearing a nice midnight blue dress, she was playing with the engagement ring on her left finger, trying not to laugh at her father. "Are you going to help or just laugh?" Remus asked, staring at her.

"I'm having fun watching you go psychotic at your clothing..." Anne stated, grinning.

"Do you even know her name?"

"No, he hasn't told me... Ew not black with black, what are you, Snape reincarnation!"

"What top then?"

"The white button up that Hermione brought..."

"That needs to be ironed!"

"You are a wizard!"

Remus sighed and waved his wand, instantly removing all the creases in the shirt. He quickly put it on and ran his fingers through his hair.

This was going to be a long dinner.

Sirius smiled at his girlfriend as she ran around the room trying to find her top. He had hidden it under his invisibility cloak on the bed. She was not going to find it without getting him to tell her where it is.

"Sirius, if you don't tell me where it is, i'm not going!" His girlfriend said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Why don't you just go without the top?" Sirius asked, smirking softly.

"Oh my god are you seriously being serious, Sirius?"

Sirius blinked, trying not to laugh at how many times she had said serious in one sentence. "Well, it is my name..." He replied, lounging back in the chair and smiling happily at her.

"Why am I dating you?" She asked in a huff, before trying to find another shirt.

"Because i'm dangerous, deranged and if you left me i'd have to get a guitar and sing to you again..." Sirius stated, before he moved the cloak to show her where the top was.

"I hate you Black!" She snapped, shoving her top on before walking in to the room to fix her hair. "I swear, you are going to give me gray hairs before we even have children!"

Sirius choked on nothing and stared at her. "C-c-children..." He asked, staring at his girlfriends back.

"Yes, you know, young adults...?"

"You don't seriously want kids... Do you?"

His girlfriend smirked at her reflection and decided to get him back for hiding her shirt. "Of course Sirius, I want heaps of kids..." She turned around and smiled at him lovingly. "It would make me the happiest person in the world if we could have kids together. Can't you just imagine mini versions of you...?"

Sirius gulped, yes he could imagine mini versions of himself, all thoughts involved fire, explosions and many trips to the hospital unit. He shuddered and quickly grabbed his cloak and glanced at the clock. "Oh look, Remus will be wanting us now."

Remus walked up to the front door and opened it, smiling at Sirius and his girlfriend. "Hello!" He said, pulling Sirius in to a friendly hug and then smiling at the girl. Before he could ask who she was, Anne bounded up to them.

"HI! I'm Anne!" She said, thrusting her hand out to the girl.

"What a weird thing, my name is Ann as well!" The girl said, smiling happily and taking Anne's hand.

Anne looked at Sirius and raised her eyebrow. "I knew you thought I was sexy, but this is a bit far!" She grinned when she saw her father give Sirius a death glare and looked up at Ann, who was giggling.

"Anne, not funny." Sirius said through gritted teeth, shaking slightly. He knew this was going to be awkward, and Anne was not helping at all!

He quietly wrapped his arm around Ann and smiled at Remus. "Are you going to let us in or just glare?" He asked, his voice light and teasing.

"Oh, sorry." Remus said, forcing himself to be a gentleman and stepping aside. "Anne, take Ann in to the dinning room while I talk to Sirius..." He said, smiling softly at his daughter.

"Come on, I think your boyfriend is about to get his ass kicked..." Anne said, grinning up at the older woman.

"Save the family jewels please Remus, they are the only thing worth saving." Ann said, smiking at Sirius and blowing him a kiss, before walking away with Anne.

"I know this is awkward and weird!" Sirius started, walking in to the hall away from Remus and out of punching range. "But it just happened, I swear... It has nothing to do with her name!"

Remus continued to force his glare and put his hands on his hips. Honestly he was proud that his best friend had found a girl that suited him so well, but he just couldn't resist stirring his eldest friend. "Sirius... I knew you thought Anne was cute... But deliberately going out and finding an older version of her is wrong!"

"Remus I swear, that is not what happened! I didn't even know her name when we met!"

"Do I even want to know how you met?"

"A muggle thing called speed dating..."

'Doesn't she wear a name tag!"

"Not if you met her after the speed dating!" Sirius said, smirking softly.

Remus couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing and hugged his oldest friend. "I am glad you have found a girl that completes you. Any girl that can make a penis joke, is perfect for you." He said, pulling away. "Come on, before we walk in there and the house is burning down..."

"Hey, Ann can cook..." Sirius protested, before a scream came from the kitchen.

"But not my one!" Remus said, running in to the kitchen to find Anne rolling around the floor in hysterics while bright purple hair sprouted from her body.

"She said I wouldn't have the guts..." Ann said, smiling lovingly at Sirius. "I proved her wrong." She snuggled next to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and Remus knew that they would be perfect for each other.

**Ok, I hope you guys like this. Please review. :D**


End file.
